


Sisters

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [4]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Gundam Wing
Genre: Foster Sisters, Gen, Mentions of War, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: They had been sisters; she aught to miss her.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



_ Do you really have to go, sororis? I don't want you to. Can't you stay with me? _

_ I really have to go, parvulus, _ her sister had said, reaching up to brush her fingers through her hair fondly.  _ I'll be back. The war won’t last forever. _

Faye didn't know if the war had lasted forever or not, didn't know if the faint.. memories? were fake or real, something her mind came up fanciful. Little things had slowly been prickling in her head for ages, ever since that tape had come around back to her. She'd talked about a sister, then; a foster who'd lived in their house, Lucrezia. She had been, according to her younger self, every much Faye's sister as how Faye saw real sisters interact.

She wondered how the war had gone. Not well, considering the overall state of the world.

She wondered if she should care about Lucrezia at all. She didn't think she should, but she felt... guilty for not. Lucrezia had been her big sister...

**Author's Note:**

> Latin:   
> sororis - sister  
> parvulus - I forget what the translation here was, I think I was using it as a short for little sister/young one? Google Translate says "baby" which.. okay.


End file.
